May's Dream
by Invisible Firebending Ninja
Summary: May is teired of how Lee and Marie treat her. She cries herself to sleep and dreams of Cinderella, in which she's Cinderella, Nazz is her God Mother, and her sisters are the evil step sisters. May expects the Prince to be Ed, but it's not, it's Double Dee


**Disclaimer**: I don't own Ed, Edd, 'n Eddy or Cinderella

MAY'S DREAM

Two years had past and the kids where fourteen now. Not much had changed, unless you count that the Kanker Sisters no longer had feelings for the Edds, or so they thought. The End of Summer Party was tonight. May wanted to go, but her sisters wouldn't let her. She thought it'd be good for her, but Lee and Marie wouldn't allow it. They thought they'd lose their bunching-bg if May get some friends. The young blond hated how Lee and Marie were always so mean to her. In her room, she cried and cried and finally cried herself to sleep.

0-0-0

"MAY!" Lee and Marie called her. May awoke. She was dressed in rags and brought their breakfast. May lived in a storm cellar while Lee and Marie got all the luxury. Mayh ad to do all the chose, do all the homwork, run all the errends and other thinks of that nature. Around nooned, the doorbell rang so May went to get it.

"And just where do you think _you're_ going?" Marie asked.

"To...to get the door?" May said meekly.

"No you're not. We still need you to clean our laundry, make us launch and dinner, do the dishes, clean the house, clip our toenails, massage our feet, paint our fingernails, go get our cloths for tomorrow, and don't forget to do our homework!" Lee said, not even taking a breath.

"Yeah, and try to do it right this time." Marie added while Lee got the door. May looked sad.

"Marie, it's an invitation to a royal party. All are to attend to help the prince find his bride!"

"Really?" Marie asked.

"I'll ware my best outfit!" May beamed. Her sisters stared, then burst out laughing.

"Get real, May." Marie said, still lighting. "This is a royal party, now one for commanders like you!"

"Yeah," Lee said, holding up a toilet brush. "Now get to work!" The yelled. Tears rolled freely down Mays eyes.

0-0-0

Once May was done with her chores, she sat on a thin old rag in her cellar. Her parents where too busy to notice anything wrong and thought their three daughters just got along perfectly and May dared not tell them, as they would surely punish her for lying. Lee and Marie where busy planning their wardrobes. Lee had on an over-flashy old-world ruby dress, and Marie had a sapphire dress just like it. May helped her sisters and endured more taunts and belittlements. As the abusive sisters went to the party, May cried.

"Aww, don't cry." A girls voice said. May looked up to see Nazz and Jimmy. Yet, it wasn't them. Nazz had a wand, a tiara, a long gown, and small wings. Nazz smiled. "Hey here. I'm like, totally you're Fairy God Mother, May!"

"And I am her assistant, Jimmy the pixie!" Jimmy beamed as he flouted on overactive wings. He appeared to be wearing only a diaper with his hair pulled back and a tiny wand.

"Since we're here, you must need our help huh?" Nazz asked.

"Well, sniffle there is this party that I really want to go to, but I need nicer cloths and I have no way to get there." May said.

"We can do that, no problem!" Nazz waved her wand toward a fallen tree, turning it into a limo. May was in aw, her eyes still stinging from her tears. "Hm, we need someone to drive it." Nazz observed and turned to a large white rat named Cheddar, who May kept as a pet. With another wave of her wand, Cheddar became a driver. "Now for you." Nazz turned to May and wave her wand once more. May opened her eyes to see a beautiful gown with blue dress shoes and pearls in her hair.

"Wait, she needs something." Jimmy said and pointed his wand at her unusually tiny wrist. A sky-blue bracelet with a sapphire in the center appeared on it. "Oh, don't forget the midnight thing!" Jimmy quietly warned Nazz.

"Oh, thank you! Thank you guys so much!" May squealed and ran for the limo.

"Wait!" Nazz urged. May stopped. "You have to leave before midnight. If you don't, the magic will were off while you're still at the party. It'll keep till midnight, but that's it."

"OK, I will." And May was off.

0-0-0

May arrived at the castle and made her way in. Two servants attended to her. One was short and impatient, and the other was smelly and looked kinda weird. The Prince himself, Prince Eddward, was cute. He was skinny and had a hat in place of a crown that he never took off. As soon as Prince Eddward, better known among his personal friends as Double Dee, saw May, he danced with her, instantly smitten.

Double Dee and May danced until 11:58. May noticed the time and with no explanation, ran away fast, leaving Double Dee heart-broken. She'd stayed far to long. Her dress and shoes now reduced to her old rags she wore. Her bracelet fell off but she didn't have time to get it. The limo was back to being a tree and May picked up Cheddar and ran home.

0-0-0

The next morning, Double Dee sent out a search party using May's bracelet. The one who the bracelet would stay on without cutting off their circulation was bound to be May and Double Dee insisted that he'd marry her. He tried the bracelet on the wrist of every girl in the region and got to May's house when it didn't fit anyone.

"That's my bracelet!" Marie beamed. It fit her, but in cut off her circulation. She wasn't the one.

"No! It's mine!" Lee bushed Marie down and tried to but the bracelet on, but her fingers were to big and she couldn't even slip it on. "MAAAAAAAYYYYYY!!" Lee roared.

"Yes?" May asked as she appeared. Double Dee had the funniest feeling he'd met her somewhere.

"Ma'am, care to try.?" Double Dee asked May, motioning to the chair like a gentlemen. May looked at her sisters who angrily approved, surly it wasn't May. But to their horror, May slipped the bracelet on with the greatest of ease. Double Dee smiled. He'd found his bride.

0-0-0

In a few years, Double Dee and May were married. Her parents also lived in the castle and where treated like royalty. Lee and Marie also lived their but were treated as servants among the servants, now forced to the same treatment that they'd given May. Even Cheddar got royal treatment, being fed countless kinds of freshly made cheeses over the course of the rest of his life and having his cage cleaned every day.

On her wedding day, May saw Nazz and Jimmy flouting above the crowd, looking down on her happily. Finally, May's day had come.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

RING, RING, RING!

The alarm clock went off. May awoke and got ready for the first day of school. She got her best outfit, shocking her sisters.

"May, what're ya doin?" Lee asked.

"I'm tiered of always following you guys around. I'm gaining independence and I'll start by going to class this year." May declared.

Outside, May spotted the Eds and ran up to them. "Double Dee!"

They stopped to see May. "May?" They all asked.

"I'm tiered of how my sisters treat me. I wanna start coming to class with you guys." Double Dee blushed a bit. He still had a bit of a thing for her from that Valentine's Day a few years ago.

"Oh, no!" Eddy sneered. "We an't lett'en you fallow us to-"

"Certainly." Double Dee said, shocking Ed and Eddy. "And I'd be glad to help you out after school." He offered. May and her sisters had each gotten their own rooms and May's room needed some cleaning up. Double Dee was perfect for the job.

"Thanks a lot!" May said, walking with the Eds to school. Her and Double Dee talked about everything and nothing an Ed and Eddy remained quiet in utter confusion.

At the new school, Peach Creek High. May was shaking. Double Dee took her hand in encouragement. "There's nothing to be frightened of." Double smiled and led her into the building. The homeroom arrangement said that May was in the same homeroom as the Eds. Lee and Marie watched as their former punching bag raced off to attend her classes.

May was walked to all of them by Double Dee.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**Lee**: So how come May gets her own story?

**Brook**: Because I've seen how you and Marie mistreat poor May. She deserves her five minutes of fame.

**Edd**: Why, that surprisingly considerate of you.

**Brook**: Yup! Review!


End file.
